


Three's a crowd

by Renowa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :3, Hummmmm, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, dont even know, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renowa/pseuds/Renowa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You got a random bloke to join us for sex?” Louis says eventually, just to clarify.<br/>“Not some random guy, Harry, from the Tesco down the street” Eleanor says, like it makes perfect sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd

Louis stills as soon as he’d pushed the front door open. Blinking into the darkened room, curtains draped close, holding the afternoon light away, a small whiff of vanilla scented candles hits his nose. Something’s going on.

With a wary step over the threshold, he shuts the door behind him and wobbles towards the adjoined kitchen while shrugging of his jacket.

“Hello? El?”

His voice echoes off the walls and on the counter, there’s a wine bottle and two glasses.

Frowning, Louis spins on his heal just as Eleanor comes out of his room wearing a thin light blue night gown. She’s about to close the door but her hands fall when she spots Louis in the living room. Through the door left ajar, Louis makes out a few candle flames, orange blurs, lightening up dim circles and there’s a distant music emanating from the room.

Eleanor crosses her arms over her chest swiftly before letting them fall to her sides, shifting on place.

“Um, Surprise!” She says sheepishly, swatting away a wavy curl from her eyes.

When he’d given her the key to the flat, this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind.

Louis drops the light plastic bag, his two curled fingers were carrying, blindly onto the side table and throws the keychain beside it.

“What’s all this?” Louis says, motioning towards her attire and waving towards the door behind her.

He’s genuinely confused. They don’t do this. Actually, he hasn’t seen or spoken too Eleanor in two days. He’d planned on sprawling out on the sofa and gorging in some ben and jerry’s.

She clears her throat, fiddling with the lace gracing her tanned thighs. It fits her. She looks beautiful.

“I was thinking-“ She pauses and glances over, meeting Louis eyes, before she continues “we should spice things up”

Louis’s about to tell her that sure, why not when she opens her mouth again, obviously not finished and says “so I was with Danielle, doing some grocery shopping and we started talking, about us,” she makes a hand gesture between them, “and how we haven’t slept together in almost a month-“

A month? Louis frowns. Has it been that long? Huh.

“and she suggested we’d try a threesome, since it’d helped her friend and-“

Threesome?

“teasingly she joked with the cashier while I was paying, asking if he’d be up for it and, um, he said yes, so..”

“Wait, what?” Louis shakes himself mentally, trying to make sense of the scene because he’d been set on spending a Thursday night in front of some bad telly with a big tub of ice-cream in his lap but that’s not going to happen now, is it? “You got a random bloke to join us for sex?” Louis says eventually, just to clarify.

“Not some random guy, Harry, from the Tesco down the street” She says, like it makes perfect sense.

“Who?”

He doesn’t know any Harry’s? Harry sounds like an old man and he’s doesn’t want a scrunchie crusty schlong flopping around his, thank you very much.

Eleanor cards a hand through her hair, strands falling like waves, before she says “You know, he’s got curly brown hair, quite fit and –“

Oh. Louis knows Curly. Yeah, he walked into someones shopping cart once, tumbling over and landing on his arse. It had been hilarious.

“He’s weird.” Louis says when she finishes and doesn’t care that he sounds like a petulant child, and he doesn’t know why this idea doesn’t bode well with him but it just doesn’t. He’s not up for it. But then again, El made an effort.

“I think he’s charming.”

Louis snorts, “Well, lucky you then.”

Eleanor sighs, “Look,” she takes a few steps forward until she’s inches away and places her dainty wrists, cold fingers grappling his biceps as she looks into his eyes, “I think we need this. Just –“ Another sigh, “do this for me?”

She doesn’t pout but she might as well, tilting her chin down like that and looking at him through long eyelashes.

Louis rolls his eyes, “Yeah, okay.”

What’s the worst that can happen, right?

As long as the clumsy giraffe keeps to his side, Louis’ good.

She clasps her hands together, lets out a little high-pitched squeal, like she does when she gets her way, and smiles brightly at him.

-

They’re sitting on either side of the sofa, passing the bottle of wine between each other while taking turns glancing at the clock.

The bloke should’ve been here twenty minutes ago, according to Eleanor, and the atmosphere between them, he can sense, is starting to get more and more anxious. Eleanor’s still wearing her light see-through gown and fidgeting with the edge, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

As Louis tilts his head back, downing a gulp of the wine and scrunching up his nose at the sour taste, freezes when there is a firm knock on the door.

Setting down the bottle on the coffee table with a clunk, he and Eleanor lock eyes over the small gap between them.

Mutely, Eleanor hauls herself up in one swift movement, scoots her way by Louis tense form and heads for the door.

As she swings the door open, Louis shifts a little on place, craning his neck, to get a better view of the entry.

“Hey” A deep voice, no husky is more like it, Louis thinks, greets Eleanor before she sidesteps and closes the door behind him.

Louis actually never heard his voice before but it’s lower than what he would’ve thought. Pleasant, even.

Harry lingers forward, gaze darting between Eleanor by the door and Louis sitting on the sofa, before he comes to a halt in the middle of the living room.

“Don’t really know the protocol for this” Harry says eventually, shoulders hunched as he rocks a little on the balls of his feet, hands pocketed.

Louis eyebrows furrow before he says “Have you even done this before?”

“No” He admits sheepishly

“Well that’s just great” Louis mutters. Not like either of them has any idea so they’ll just be three callow idiots fumbling in the dark. That’s what they get; picking the first guy they see.

“Be nice” El scolds, shooting him a fleeting glare.

Eleanor offers to take Harrys jacket as he divests. As she saunters towards the entrance, hanging the coat on the hooks, Harry takes a step towards the sofa and prolongs an arm in Louis direction.

Louis stares at it for a beat before his eyes look over at Harrys smile.

“I’m Harry by the way”

Louis bites down on his bottom lip as he nods slowly, fitting his hand in Harrys and shakes it.

“Louis.”

“Louis” Harry drawls, like he’s trying it out and Louis retreats his hand quickly because his green eyes are private and intent and Louis kind of starting to regret this again.

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, he blurts “You want a drink?”

Harry’s nodding eagerly and Louis drags his gaze away (he has to sort of admit he gets what Eleanor was getting at with the whole charming thing. And the dimples could be considered appealing, Louis supposes.) and seizes one of the two neglected glasses on the coffee table and pours it half way before handing it to Harry.

Louis can’t justify his reaction when their fingers touch as Harry grapples the stem of the glass, warm fingers around Louis before Louis pulls his hand away, like he’d been burnt. Harry doesn’t seem to notice though because he takes a sip of the wine and smiles, like he’s happy to be here or some shit.

Glancing over towards Eleanor, now standing beside Harry, she’s hugging herself as she bites down on her bottom lip, watching Harry attentively. She really likes him, huh? A bitter thought of the proposal being for her sake rushes through his mind and he quickly suppresses it with standing up, and Harry and Eleanor both, gaze snap around as he does so.

Feeling a little dizzy, Louis shakes his head before saying “Bedroom?”

Harry stops in a mid-sip, green eyes watching Louis over the rim before he bends over and  puts the glass down, “Yeah” he agrees and they sort of herd towards the ajar door down the hall, the orange flailing flares welcome-looking as Louis pushes the door open.

Louis hadn’t entered the room just caught a glimpse but the bed is made, there’s a two bottles of lube on the bed side table and an array of condoms sprawled beside it.

Amused, Louis shoots Eleanor a glance and she’s still biting down on her bottom lip as she looks around the room when Harry does.

In just candle lights, it’s easier getting undressed, so when Harry starts by tugging of his t-shirt, Louis follows quickly. Discarding it to the floor beside the heap of Harry’s clothes, Louis steps out of his jeans then shifts a little on place when Harry starts tugging of his black boxers.

With a glance of Harrys bum, Louis turns around, swallowing, he heaves his down as well and noticing, to his surprise, that he’s sporting a semi already.

Louis about to suggest that they’ll move over to the bed but Harry crowded up on Eleanor and stumbling blindly towards the queen size bed, Louis sees Eleanor responds the best she can as Harrys big hands grace up her back and he’s pretty much snogging the living shit out of her.

Frowning, Louis makes his way over, sinking down to the foot of the bed as Harry scoots himself and Eleanor up the mattress until they’re within bed frame, no long limbs sticking out.

Harry draws back, a hand braced beside Eleanor’s head and one splayed on her stomach before he turns to look at Louis. Louis suddenly feels awkward, he’d just been kind of sitting there but then Harry, still straddling Eleanor, sits up before careening his upper body towards Louis.

Tilting his head, and those pink lips puckering, Louis gets what he’s doing. Not that Louis has anything against kissing a guy, per se but his girlfriend’s literally lying right underneath them, looking at them expectantly as her chest rises with every inhale and Louis might feel kind of weird. Though, Harry did make out with her so it would be only fair but it just doesn’t feel right so he ducks and occupies himself with kissing Eleanor instead.

With his eyes closed, Louis doesn’t get to see Harry’s reaction but he can feel his gaze in the back of his head as he kisses Eleanor sideways and her hands snake up around his neck as they continue snogging.

When she moans against his lips, Louis pauses, and glances down. A mop of curl’s kissing down her bare stomach, until there is fiddling with her lace panties and Harry’s big hand tugs them down.

Eleanor’s still kissing the side of his mouth demandingly as Louis has his neck craned and watches as Harry fingers his girlfriend. This is weird, so weird.

But it gets weirder, Louis thinks when Harry lifts his head then smiles at him in a lewd way that makes Louis still for a second.

Louis, reluctantly, turns his head a little, meeting Eleanor’s kisses when Harry, grinning, looks down at where his fingers are working.

Louis tugs his eyes away, shakes himself mentally and gives his attention to Eleanor instead, because he doesn’t want to be thinking about Harry’s wicked smile.

Eleanor’s hands find their way down, along Louis’ thighs and when she wraps a hand around his shaft, his hips stutter a little. He’d kind of forgot about his own needs since he’d been squeezing his eyes shut and pointedly been thinking about keep kissing Eleanor.

A few quick strokes, Louis positions himself a little better, standing on all fours for her to get a better grip as he bends down so he can keep kissing her. Her heavy pants are more frequent and Louis managed to forget about Harry until there’s a firm hand on his shoulder, yanking him out of his trance.

“Rotate?” Harry suggests, voice a little horse and Eleanor prods herself up by her elbows before she nods quickly.

Louis got a glance of Harrys dark silhouette before he’d heaved Eleanor up, on her knees as Harry plastered himself against her front then held out a hand around her waist for Louis. Louis looks at it then takes it after a beat because what else can he do. Yanked up, he finds himself pressed against her other side, erection pressed against the back of her thigh.

The mop of Harrys brown curls move from what he can make out from the back of Eleanor’s head, as they snogg and Louis doesn’t know what to do because he’s sort of in a sandwich but then Harrys hand, the one still encircled around Louis wrist, let’s go and the other arm find their way to Louis bum, two vast palms cupping his back side.

At first, Louis gasps but then Harry’s hands start to squeeze a little and Louis eyes fall shut, body falling towards Eleanor’s back.

Not holding himself up, he’s lost in the firmness of Harry’s hands and thrusts his hips forward. His mind is blank without the occasional ‘fuck’ rumbling in there as Harrys hands massage his flesh and Louis would be lying if he’d say he didn’t find the firm grip, the roughness of Harry’s calloused palms incredibly hot because he does and when the familiar red behind his eyelids and the loud stream of blood surging through his stomach, he blinks his eyes open because realizing another blokes solid hands massaging down on your arse makes you that horny is strange.

When the sight of the back of Eleanor’s head drops down between them and is replaced by two peering green eyes instead, Louis feels his stomach churn. He sees Eleanor guide Harry’s shaft to her mouth, sitting down between them and Harry’s hands are still on his bum, but they’re still, just a stable pressure.

A beat of just kept eye contact, that Louis hadn’t want to break because it made his stomach do summersaults for unknown reasons to himself, later Harry leans forward and cups Louis jaw then just stares into his eyes. Louis feels his lips part slowly and he has to swallow the big knot forming in his throat.

Louis lets his eyes fall to Harrys rosy lips, and feels like he really _really_ wants him to close the gap between them but realizes Eleanor’s still sucking Harry off.

Harrys eyes look dark as he says “Rotate” firmly.

Louis keeps his eyes fixed for a second, sees Eleanor ducks away from between them before Louis drags his gaze away.

Sinking down onto the bed with some difficulty, Eleanor scoots over and places a hand on Louis shoulder, nudging him back until he’s lying flatly against the mattress. Positioning herself sideways, perched with an arm over his chest, they kiss and he guesses the focus is turned on him because there is suddenly the warm big hands, that has become far too familiar for Louis liking, down his stomach and he feels the bed dip on the opposite side of his body where Eleanor’s not lying.

Eleanor starts to kiss a trail from his neck to his shoulder and back up but Louis can’t really think.

His stomach muscles contract at Harry’s hands feeling his chest and when they travel downwards Louis feels his toes curl and lets his head fall back onto the mattress.

Louis would protest but all coherent thoughts fly out the building as the mattress shifts again and then there’s a body positioning itself in between his legs and Louis has to lift his neck to glance down.

Harry’s lying on his stomach in-between Louis parted legs and he looks just in time to see Harry grip then guide Louis erection towards his mouth. It’s takes pure willpower to keep his neck up enough to see Harry part his lips, forming an O, then wrap his flushed lips around Louis and it’s honest to god one of the hottest thing Louis has ever seen. At the moist of Harrys tongue, the warmth of his mouth, Louis lets his head drop again. The pressure of Harry’s body between his legs alone is enough to make him twitch, he thinks and squeezes his eyes shut so hard he sees little white dots.

In the engulfed state his mind’s in at the moment, from Harrys twirling his tongue around Louis glans, he can’t really find it in himself to turn and see what made the soft pecks to his neck stop.

Squirming and writhing in sheets, Louis searches blindly down his own body until he reaches slightly damp curls and tangles his finger in it. Feeling his fingers move with Harrys head bobs is torture. He’s torn between rutting his hips for all he’s worth and guiding Harry by his hair.

A moan tumble out of his parted lips, when the suction of Harry’s lips brings him close enough for a few curls to tickle the inside of Louis thighs. 

And Harry makes a humming noise around Louis boner and Louis thinks that this will actually kill him. This is the reason he’ll die young.

Since the moans seem to speed up the process of Harrys bobbing, Louis lets them spill from his lips, exaggerating them a little and writhing a bit extra. The hand around Louis base disappears, stops pumping him, as two splayed hands cup his hips before fingers dig into his skin, hard. It’s a mixture of pleasure and pain that floods through him and he doesn’t know what to say to that. All he can think of is Harry’s mouth at the moment.

Deciding he wants to see this, when he feels himself hit the back of Harrys throat, he lifts his head again and, through heavy lidded eyes, watches down at the picture before him.

And that’s all it takes, locking eyes with Harry, while he’s dipping his head low.

A knot tying and untying his intestines, his stomach convulsing and toes curling, Louis sees white. Body feverish and hot.

Louis comes with a stuttering of his hips and a gasping moan.

Keeping his eyes closed, welcoming the darkness, he feels his chest move as he breathes irregularly.

When he deems himself somewhat together, he blinks his eyes open and blows out a breath before he glances down. Harry’s staring at him, green eyes vast and sparkly from the dim flickering light and he has a slack hand griped around his own cock with cum around his fingers and on his chest too.

He’s a down right mess and Louis closes his eyes again because it’s a imagine that’s way too hot for its own good.

“That was so hot” he hears Eleanor say from the side somewhere and Louis has to open his eyes again because he had sort of forgot about her.

Scooted to the side with her legs crossed, she looks at them with a sheepish smile and flushed cheeks.

“Rotate?” Eleanor suggests and Louis isn’t even sure he can move at the moment.

But then again, Louis jolts up when Harry moves in between his legs and thumbs over Louis sensitive slit.

Louis hisses and Harry gives him an impish smile before his face falls and eyes go dark again.

“I want to fuck you” He says, straight faced and eyes fixed on Louis, just like that.

Louis gulps despite himself and doesn’t know how or what to answer. Glancing down at Eleanor she gives him a look he can’t really read and his mind stays blank.

The thing is, he kind of wants that, really wants that actually and it fucks with his mind a little. His whole body’s slack, conquered and laden by gravity.

When Louis chances a glance at Harry between his legs he’s still watching him, expectantly, and Louis gulps again at the intent behind those darkened green eyes and voracious gaze.

Nodding slowly, he watches as Harry gnaws at his bottom lip for a second before he hauls himself up and crawls down the mattress to grab the essentials by the nightstand.

Harry takes the place between Louis legs again and twisting around, he fetches a pillow by the headboard.

Louis hauls himself up a little, the best he can anyways, as Harry motions for him to lift then drops onto the pillow, trapped underneath his lower back.

Bending his knees and planting his feet flat against the mattress, Louis watches as Harry slicks his fingers up. His chest is rising with deep inhales and there’s a thin coat of sweat on his forehead, glistening and making curls glued and trapped.

Harry tosses the lube to the side before with dark eyes, kneeling between Louis legs, he swallows visibly then there’s a finger at his entrance.

Sure, Louis has experimented alone so it isn’t an entirely new feeling but Harry’s fingers are slow and careful and Louis can’t _see_.

He realizes he’s been holding his breath so he blows out the building strain and sees Harrys eyes dart over, adapting a cautious expression. Louis shakes his head, dismissingly, in return and maybe he shouldn’t because the slick finger goes deeper and suddenly he starts doing a circular motion, hitting something, like a button. A groan tugs at his lips before he lets it out and throws his head back, and slings an arm over his eyes, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

With parted lips, his breathing comes out in pants and his hips start to mimic the rhythm and pattern Harry’s making inside of him.

Louis keeps his eyes shut when Harry’s fingers are suddenly gone and tries not to let out a cry of disapproval and instead bites down at his bottom lip, as he makes out the sound of the lubes cap snapping shut.

A fingertip around his hole makes him clench and he hears Harry mumble something but doesn’t make it out before there’s two fingers pushing in and he’s clenches despite himself.

This feels nothing like the time he’d tried himself. Slowly, Harry pushes them deeper and Louis needs him to speed up because his head is swimming, an incoherent mess of trickling thoughts and the waves of heat and stomach tightening, drives him mad.

Louis guides his free hand, lying slack against his side, too his rigid dick and envelopes the base with an open hand fist. Gasping at the contact, he realizes how gone he actually is but that’s not for long because Harry encircles his wrist and guides his arm away.

“No” Harry tells him and Louis doesn’t question it.

Instead, his hips doing a shameless loop around Harrys fingers and when he scissors and curls, Louis pants out “’m close”

Harrys finger stop twirling, before slowly withdrawing until completely gone and Louis groans at the loss.

The heat coiling in his stomach is pleading, so Louis guides his fingers down but his hand is swatted away yet again.

Opening his eyes, Louis glances down and sees Harry thread on a condom with one hand. Louis watches through obscure vision how Harry fidgets with the lube again before he slings Louis knees over his shoulders and suddenly closes down on him, dipping, and then there’s a tip nudging his hole.

Oh god.

Pressing in slowly, Louis bites down on his lip so hard he surprised he doesn’t taste copper.

He stops, so Louis glances down and sees Harry watching him attentively.  
“You okay?” he breathes and Louis nods quickly.

He is. It’s not too bad actually.

As he goes deeper, Louis presses his eyes closed and focuses on his breathing. It’s not that bad.

Harry stops moving again and Louis takes the interlude to breath.

The stretch is bearable, Louis thinks, not necessarily pleasurable but not painful either. He fills weirdly filled, content in a way. That is, until Harry starts moving and Louis has to lift his hands, grabbing at air because he doesn’t know what else to do. Eyes rolling in the back of his head, he moans, body shivering pleasantly when Harry thrusts his hips forward.

“Fuck” he hears Harry gasp above him and Louis fists his hands in the duvet underneath them and grips, twisting, a hold for dear life.

As they gained somewhat of a steady rhythm, Louis feels his body move with it. Locking eyes, Louis stops breathing for a brief moment when Harry’s looking at him and bending forward, and Louis lifting, they meet halfway, in a kiss.

At first, it’s no more than a pressure until Louis parts his lips, moaning against Harry’s lips, when Harrys hips find a new angle, and Harry snakes his tongue in Louis mouth.

It quickly heats and Louis hands grab at Harrys sides, clinging, as Harry thrusts his hips and kisses him at the same time.

It’s weird, how completely wrecked and desperate he feels, underneath the firm weight of Harrys body, his hands braced on either side of Louis body, holding them up as they kiss. Louis feels too hot and then his eyes fall shut when Harry, with a very pronounced thrust of his hips, hits the right spot and the heat waves race in his stomach, building up like water circles.

“I’m –“ Is all Louis gets out, before he feels himself topple over the edge and with closed eyes and body trembling he feels Harry following him closely.

Panting then collapsing, Harry sprawls out over Louis chest and Louis slowly lifts his hand, dead to the side, to card through Harry’s hair.

Louis feels Harrys chest rise against his stomach and Harrys chin pressed against his heart. They lay there for a moment before Harry twirls and slowly, with the help of his hands braced on either side of Louis stomach, pulls himself out of Louis. It sucks the wind out of him and he lets out a deep exhale when Harry scoots then falls close, beside him.

Rolling to his side, Louis’ inches away from Harrys face and their eyes are fixed, as Louis looks into green eyes looking back, gaze darting.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that” Harry mumbles, stifled against the sheets.

 Louis can’t make sense of his words just yet so he hums and wets his lips.

Turning his neck, Louis watches up towards the ceiling and tries to tame his breathing, which is still on the verge of asthmatic.

Louis wants to laugh a little. Have Harry join him and laugh at everything, at life.

An orange flair in his peripheral vision, reminds Louis of their arranged evening.

With his hands perched on top of his abdomen, Louis takes a beat before he conquers his boneless body and sits up with a jerk.

They’re alone, he notes, as he lets his gaze cruise the room. Eleanor’s not there.

Louis stills for a second, noting the closed door and the littered clothes on the ground and frowns at the scene.

He makes a go for his boxers on the floor, stepping in and pulling them securely over his hips as he hears sheets move behind him and then Harrys low “What’re you doing?”

Eleanor left?

Why?

“I think you should go” Louis says, bending down, seizing then throwing the pile of clothes onto the bed beside Harry.

He feels Harry’s confused look follow him as Louis leaves the room.

Louis sags down on the sofa and sitting completely still until Harry had come out five minutes later, fully dressed, giving him a look and faltered a little in the middle of the living room before he’d left.

When the door shuts, Louis lets out a groan then curls up and falls to the side. In fetal position, he lies in his sofa and stares at the entertainment center across the room.

-

Waking up an hour later, he rubs his knuckles in his sockets then pushes himself up. Emptying the ruined ice cream down the drain then ambling towards the bedroom where there’s a few candles still lit, he blows them out and grabs a pillow and duvet fallen of the disheveled bed then settles in the living room again, lying in the sofa draped by covers smelling like vanilla.

-

A knock on the door two days later, Louis finds himself starring at Eleanor as she asks to come in.

Louis sidesteps and lets her through, watching her every move until she clears her throat.

“So, here’s your key.”

She opens her closed hand and there’s the silver key he’d given her two month ago.

Prompt by Eleanor giving him a look, he reaches forward, reluctantly taking it from her palm.

“Why?” Louis asks as he clutches the metal in his hand, feeling the deep crease on his forehead as she gives him another look, “Did I do something wrong?”

Her face falls at that before she crosses her arms in front of her chest, and say firmly “Louis, You don’t love me.”

Louis snorts. What? Of course he loves her. And so he tells her.

“No you don’t. Well you might _love_ me, but you’re not _in_ love with me.”

Louis doesn’t know what to respond so he keeps his lips sealed.

“I stopped trying, to see how long it would take before you initiated anything and when you didn’t, I started realizing that we aren’t going anywhere.“

Louis keeps his frown in place but reaches a hand forward to touch her arm. She dodges his attempt and bites down on her bottom lip.

“I’m sorry” Louis tries and she keeps her gaze steady before she eventually says “Bye, Louis.”

She walks past him and Louis stays still until he hears the door slam shut behind himself.

-

A blonde chap is restocking the cereal aisle.

Louis ducks around the corner and continues towards the cleaning supplies. With the basket in the crook of his arm, he feels it bump against his hip, as he ambles down the store.

So far, he’s only ran into two other people in the store and one employee.

Louis snatches the nearest soap when a husky laugh resonates too where he’s standing. Pretending to read the label, he spots a tall figure in the corner of his eye.

“Hi!”

Louis twirls around and forces a smile when he sees him. Shit. He looks great. The windswept curls and black t-shirt stretching over his chest. Louis refrains from gulping.

“Hey” Louis says back, eyes darting over Harry’s dimply smile. He doesn’t seem bothered or acting any kinds of awkward from their last encounter so Louis relaxes a little.

“Everything good?” Harry asks, eyes glancing down his body before they settle, looking into Louis eyes.

“Yeah,” Louis breathes, “Well, no.” He corrects himself with a shake of his head before he adds “My girlfriend broke up with me.”

Harry frowns and the corner of his lips curl down a little. “Oh, that sucks.”

Louis nods slowly. Why did he come here again?

“So, I was wondering,” Louis begins, sucking in a breath before blurting “if you would want to go out for dinner, maybe? Someday, in the near future”

Louis cuts himself off, swallowing and tries to mask his expression into something he hopes comes across as somewhat stable.

It takes a beat before Harry breaks into a smile, a wide one, with his eyes bright and sparkly, “Yeah,” he says, nodding quickly, “I would love to.”

Louis clears his throat, surprised, “Really?”

Harry breathes out a laugh, “Yeah, _really_! I’ve had a crush on you since forever-”

Just as Louis lips part, the blonde bloke from before says in passing “It’s true”, pushing a cart with a grin behind Harrys back before he disappears around the corner.

Harry looks down at the ground, sheepish expression on his face before a timid smile seeks its way onto his face, and he looks at Louis through eyelashes, “I really have. I even toppled over some poor ladies shopping cart watching you one time” He says, earnestly.

Louis barks out a laughs.

“I witnessed that.” Louis´ grinning.

Harry shrugs one shoulder, and matches Louis smile with one of his own, not looking too bothered by this fact.

Louis leaves the store five minutes later, with a phone number and a smile.


End file.
